


Welcome Home

by paperflower05



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Confinement, Dark, M/M, Not Romance, One Shot, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflower05/pseuds/paperflower05
Summary: Nunca un despertar fue tan agrio.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste ✨

Se despierta por el ruidoso sonido del canal de noticias local. Por un momento frunce el ceño desconcertado, porque esta cosa sobre la que está acostado, no es su cama, y luego la noche anterior volvió a él como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Habían estado visitando la casa de Yuuko, y cuando llegaron a casa, Mari se había ido directamente a la cama mientras Yuuri había decidido enterarse de las noticias antes de que también se retirara. Debió haberse quedado dormido en el sofá.

Se sienta lentamente, dejando un bostezo mientras levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se estira. Apenas nota que por una vez no se siente rígido después de pasar la noche en el sofá. 

Abre los ojos y mira a la pantalla de la televisión. ¿Qué está haciendo nuestra casa en las noticias? Una parte distante de su mente se pregunta, distraída y nublada. 

Un momento…

"La hija mayor de la casa fue encontrada ahogada en el estanque del patio trasero, la joven Mari Katsuki…".

Yuuri puede sentir que se queda muy quieto y traga saliva brusco, la acción hace que un temblor corporal lo atraviese. No. Escuchó mal, no pueden ... no pueden estar diciendo que ... que Mari está muerta. Simplemente no es posible. Debe haber algún tipo de error. Mari ... ella no puede ... no puede estar muerta.

Oh Dios. —No. —Se abraza con fuerza, temblando. Su boca se está secando y puede sentir una pesadez formándose en su garganta. El sacude la cabeza, esto no está sucediendo, no puede estar sucediendo, tiene que ser la cruel broma de alguien, quien sea.

Simplemente... debería ir a ver cómo está ella, a ver si está bien, no, debería ver cómo duerme, quizás tenga una pesadilla…

"−los padres habían estado fuera por la noche-"

Sus ojos cristalizados vuelven a la pantalla, pero solo ve a una mujer con traje elegante y seriedad en sus gestos, hablando sobre quién sabe qué y una pequeña imagen de su estanque en la esquina de la pantalla.

Sus padres. Oh dios, ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿En dónde están? Levanta sus pies del suelo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Algo cruje, pero no le presta atención. Les había prometido cuidar a Mari, y ahora ... ahora ella ...

No, es una broma, recuerda Yuuri. ¡Una broma! Él se ríe, pero suena histérico y roto incluso en sus propios oídos.

Casi se ahoga cuando más de lo que dice la mujer se registra en su mente.

"No hay rastro del hijo de la familia".

¿Sin rastro? Pero está aquí, en la sala de estar. Su corazón se detiene y sus entrañas se convierten en hielo. Eso no es su televisión, es demasiado grande, demasiado elegante.

Pero no tiene la oportunidad de aceptar el descubrimiento antes de que el presentador de noticias capte su atención una vez más.

"La policía considera al hijo como su principal sospechoso"

Principal sospechoso ...

—No, no, no, nonono ...— ¿No pueden estar diciendo que asesinó a Mari? ¡No pueden! Ni siquiera que está muerta, y mucho menos que por sus propias manos.

Oh dios, creen que lo hizo.

—Bonita, ¿no es así?—una voz sedosa ronronea en su oreja izquierda.

Por segunda vez esta ¿mañana, por la tarde, noche? Yuuri se queda completamente quieto. El aire sale de sus pulmones y él no puede respirar. Su mandíbula inferior comienza a temblar y se siente como si estuviera asfixiando.  
Una mano se encuentra en su espalda y comienza lo que está seguro de que son círculos tranquilizadores. Todo lo que hace es pasar de no poder respirar a respirar demasiado rápido. Le duele el pecho. Él no puede tener suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

La voz genera tonterías tranquilizadoras y cuánto Yuuri no quiere que ayude, lo hace. El dolor de su pecho retrocede, pero no puede encontrar en él sentir ninguna alegría por ello. Porque ahora ya no tiene ninguna razón para no darse la vuelta. Dios, no quiere darse la vuelta.

Pero tiene que hacerlo.

Los ojos que se encuentran con los suyos son increíblemente azules, o al menos eso piensa al principio porque parpadea y cuando los abre de nuevo, los que lo miran son celestes. Hay algo tan intenso en esa mirada. Él puede sentir la piel de gallina en su nuca.

Los ojos se sientan sobre una nariz respingada en una rostro que solo se puede describir como peculiar, su cabello plateado y reluciente parece casi enfermizo para Yuuri, pero no va a decir eso en voz alta, no es estúpido. La sonrisa de desprecio del hombre no hace nada para cambiar la impresión, es algo atemorizante y Yuuri puede imaginar que esos labios retroceden para mostrar los dientes relucientes.

Las palabras anteriores del hombre se agitan en su mente mientras se miran, y al adolescente no le gustan las conclusiones que está sacando.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Susurra, las palabras tiemblan ligeramente mientras se abraza las rodillas.

—Mal formulada, Yuuri. ¿Tú qué hiciste?—El hombre suspira a su lado, y oh Dios, sabe el nombre de Yuuri, y Yuuri deja de respirar, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué quiere decir, qué hizo? Yuuri no ha hecho nada. ¿Cierto?

—Respira Yuuri. Está bien, estoy aquí—, el hombre trata de tranquilizarlo y Yuuri quiere gritar, porque no está bien y el hombre fingiendo inocencia solo está empeorando las cosas. ¿Por qué no puede dejarlo solo?

Pero Yuuri no grita, en lugar de eso, respira hondo y exhala de nuevo. El hombre sonríe a sabiendas, los labios se estiran lo suficiente como para ver su espeluznante sonrisa de extraña forma que le hace sentir que esa persona está desquiciada.

—¿Quién ... quién eres ... tú?— tartamudea, tratando débilmente de alejarse del hombre, pero solo se inclina más cerca, la respiración se desliza sobre su rostro.

—Solo tu mayor admirador, Yuuri—, dice, y su sonrisa se convierte en una pequeña sonrisa, como si revelará un secreto, sus ojos son expectantes y Yuuri siente asco en sus entrañas. 

—¿Admirador? —Susurra débilmente, no entiende nada. Solo quiere irse pronto y alejarse de ese cuerpo que cada vez mantiene más fuerte su agarre, sus manos se posan sobre su cintura atrayendolo hacia su cuerpo. 

Yuuri quiere esconderse lejos.

—Sí, pero para ti soy Víctor.

Esa sonrisa es la de un gato muy contento. Si alguna vez un gato pudiera lucir tan siniestro. El adolescente no puede hacer nada más que encogerse profundamente en su asiento, demasiado asustado para moverse. —Pero estoy siendo grosero—, continúa Víctor después de un momento, —Déjame mostrarte tu habitación, Yuuri.—

El hombre extiende un brazo para hacer un gesto hacia la habitación que los rodea, y es solo ahora, con una mirada temerosa a su alrededor, que Yuuri toma nota de sus alrededores más allá del sofá en el que está sentado y el televisor frente a él.

El sofá es exactamente el mismo que el de la sala de estar, solo que es nuevo. La televisión no se parece en nada a la de ellos, es un modelo nuevo y elegante; la suya es una vieja cosa cuadrada que habían heredado de uno de los amigos más excéntricos de su madre.

A la derecha hay una abertura de la puerta que conduce a una habitación más pequeña donde Yuuri ve un lavabo y lo que cree que es parte de un inodoro. No hay espejo. Más a la derecha, a lo largo de otra pared hay una estantería llena de libros de bolsillo. —Te tengo todos tus favoritos—, dice Víctor amorosamente cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de Yuuri en la estantería. Rápidamente gira la cabeza, ¿cómo sabe Víctor cuáles son sus libros favoritos?

La pared también contiene un solo estante con vasos y platos de papel, y lo que adivina qué son los cubiertos de plástico. (Dios no permita que Yuuri ponga su mano en un cuchillo de verdad). Debajo de la estantería hay un pequeño refrigerador si no está completamente equivocado.

Una cama se coloca a lo largo de la pared opuesta. Sobre ella cuelgan carteles de sus juegos y películas favoritas.

Puede sentir la bilis en su garganta, esto no está sucediendo, es un sueño. Por favor que sea un sueño.

Solo hay una puerta, en la pared opuesta del baño, al otro lado de la habitación desde donde está sentado. Él no puede alcanzarlo. Un extremo de una cadena se funde en el piso de la habitación, cerca de donde está sentado Yuuri. El otro extremo de la cadena se sujeta a un grillete alrededor de su pierna derecha.

Solo cuando mira el grillete se da cuenta de que no está usando los jeans de la noche anterior. Y ahora que lo sabe, también es obvio que falta su sudadera. En su lugar, lleva un tipo de conjunto, es negra y roja con transparencia.

Se lame el interior de la boca en un intento de devolverle la humedad antes de volverse hacia Víctor. Una vez más, los ojos del hombre parecen azules por un momento, Yuuri lo descarta como el brillo de la casi olvidada TV.

"Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri", Victor ronronea con amor.

Yuuri deja salir las primeras lágrimas, las primeras de una larga lista de lo que será el resto de su vida.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
